<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В самую долгую ночь by Grey_silence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479792">В самую долгую ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_silence/pseuds/Grey_silence'>Grey_silence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slavic Mythology &amp; Folklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_silence/pseuds/Grey_silence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл, написанный в подарок по заявке: "Кощей, Карачун, зимнее солнцестояние или Коляда"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В самую долгую ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тридесятом царстве тридевятом государстве жил был царь, и была у того царя дочь-красавица, прямо даже непонятно, откуда у него такая красавица взялась.<br/>
Пришло время цареву дочку замуж выдавать. Да не за абы кого – повелел царь по всему царству и соседним с ним пустить указ-наставление, мол, выдаст он свою любимую дочь-царевну замуж за того (царского рода или княжеского, высокого сословия или низкого), кто царю дарует возможность жизни вечной. Молодильной яблони плоды-дерево принесёт, живой воды ручей отыщет и так далее, и тому подобное.<br/>
Многие добры молодцы, услышав весть ту, не сговариваясь, приехали в тридесятое царство тридевятое государство ко двору царскому. Были среди них и сыновья царей соседних государств, и местные князья, и даже некоторые совсем простые деревенские парни решили судьбу попытать. Но не было среди собравшихся того, кто знал бы, где сыскать такое диво дивное.<br/>
- А что, царь, - вышел вперёд один из царевичей соседнего государства. – Дочь действительно замуж выдаёт, а царство своё в придачу не сулит?<br/>
- Зачем тебе царство? – раздалось где-то за спиной царевича насмешливо. – У тебя ж своё есть!<br/>
Царевич оглянулся, но так и не смог разглядеть говорившего.<br/>
- Да зачем, коли жить вечно собрался - ответили царевичу<br/>
- А что – любой, кто сможет дать тебе способ жить вечно, сможет жениться на царевне? Даже босяк? – усмехаясь, спросил какой-то мужик в простой рубахе.<br/>
Но никто из собравшихся не знал, где найти бессмертие, ведь и молодильные яблоки, и воды разные живые и мертвые и заклинания были всего лишь сказками для малышни. Не было ни одного способа обмануть смерть и жить вечно.<br/>
Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается - не знает никто, как добыть жизнь вечную, как обмануть Смерть или обхитрить её. Да и не дело это - в игры с судьбой играть, да Смерть дразнить.<br/>
Долго так ходили по свету добры молодцы, желавшие цареву дочку Василису Прекрасную в жёны взять, искали-искали, да так ни с чем домой и возвращались.<br/>
И вот явился ко двору царскому сухонький старикашка лет под сто, сгорбленный, нос крючком, лысинка на солнце блестит, весь в бородавках да морщинках.<br/>
- Аль выдаёт ваш царь дочь замуж? - интересуется он у стражника.<br/>
- До сих пор, - отвечает ему стражник Иван. - А ты что, жених что ли?<br/>
- Да какой там жених? - усмехается старик. - А красивая царевна-то?<br/>
- Писаная красавица! - отвечает Иван. - Да только где ж царев наказ отыскать?<br/>
- А что царь просит за невесту?<br/>
- Бессмертия, - Иван уже косо посматривает на старика – неужто, и правда не слыхал?<br/>
- Для себя? - переспрашивает старик, Иван кивает. - Так зачем тогда жениться на царевне, даже ежели и красавице, коли ни полцарства тебе, ни полного?<br/>
- А вы, дедушка, уж не знаете ли, где добыть его - бессмертие? - спрашивает Иван.<br/>
- Знаю, - отвечает он Ивану. - Но только ищущий сам должен к нему прийти, а не других посылать.<br/>
- А, может, дедушка, расскажите, где искать надобно? А я вас отблагодарить сумею уж как-нибудь.<br/>
- Отчего ж не рассказать? Только настрого царю скажи, чтоб сам приходил, и один, - начал старик, поудобнее перехватив свою котомку и усаживаясь на лавку подле стражника. - Главное, не куда идти - тут недалече, пара дней пути всего; а когда. Поспеть надо ровнехонько к солнцестою. И так поспеть, чтобы быть на месте в самый момент, когда день обернется ночью, и простоять недвижно. И дождаться когда Карачун придёт. Вот тогда-то только и можно будет бессмертие получить, прям из его рук.<br/>
Старик закончил свой рассказ, хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги.<br/>
- Ну, бывай, Ваня, - попрощался он совсем не старческим голосом. - Свидимся ещё, может.<br/>
- Бывай, - откликнулся Иван, и даже не заметил, как старик пропал из виду уже за воротами.<br/>
Долго Иван думал-гадал, что делать ему с полученным знанием. И решил рассказать царю. Только вот царь приказал, чтобы Иван пошёл в страшную ночь за бессмертием, и принёс его во дворец.<br/>
Василиса тем же вечером после захода солнца вышла тайком к Ивану на пост. Долго не могла сказать ему ничего, но почти на рассвете уже, со слезами в глазах, просила отказаться, просила сбежать от царя и его гнева за ослушание, но не идти в лес дремучий. Ведь недоброе может приключится с ним.<br/>
Иван успокаивал Василису, но слезы так и не высохли в ее глазах, когда она уходила.<br/>
Спустя время, когда пришла зима и начались самые морозы, собрался Иван волю царя исполнять.<br/>
И вот накануне Коляды, за час до захода солнца, дошёл он до нужной поляны - все было точно как старик описал. Вон и дуб двухсотлетний с кривым стволом, а по ту сторону виден ручей меж голых стволов. И снег его, будто, стороной обходит.<br/>
Присел Иван под дубом двухсотлетним, как старик ему велел, и принялся ждать наступления ночи.<br/>
Стемнело. Резко поднялся и загудел ветер, кружа поземку, где-то завыли волки нестройным хором. Ивану почудилось, что за спиной его кто-то стоит, он резко вскочил, обернулся, но - никого. Иван выдохнул. И снова уселся в сугроб, поворачиваясь в сторону ручья. И обомлел. Ручей сверкал и искрился в лунном свете.<br/>
Вдруг по его поверхности проскользнула тень. Иван моргнул от неожиданности, и в следующее мгновение из воды появился старец. Ивану почудилось, что это его давишний знакомый, но вот уже старец, пройдя пару шагов от ручья, стал будто выше, статнее, и чем ближе подходил к дубу, тем казался моложавее - походка его становилась увереннее, а взгляд цепче.<br/>
Когда он поравнялся с Иваном, сидящим под дубом, то его иссиня-черная шуба была ему впору, а не болталась, на слишком худых плечах, как показалось сперва Ивану.<br/>
- Здорово, добрый молодец, - басовито начал Карачун.<br/>
- Здорово, - ответил Иван.<br/>
- Сам пришёл, али нужда погнала тебя в канун праздника в такую даль?<br/>
- И сам пришёл, и нет.<br/>
- Ну что ж, Иван, коли сам пришёл, так зачем? - хмыкнул он.<br/>
- Бессмертие для царя искать.<br/>
- А не было ли сказано, чтоб царь сам приходил?<br/>
- Было, - Иван не стал увиливать.<br/>
- Бессмертие может получить только тот, кто пришёл за ним, Ваня.<br/>
Карачун внезапно уколол его небольшой еловой иголкой.<br/>
- На конце иглы – твоя смерть. Саму иглу я спрячу в яйцо, а яйцо – в утку, - говорил он, делая пассы, вырисовывая в морозном воздухе фигуры и узоры. – И беречь её буду.<br/>
Проговорил это и исчез.<br/>
Иван оглянулся, и, оказалось, что он стоит один под двухсотлетним дубом, но ручья рядом уже не было.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>